The present invention pertains, in general, to sanitary collection and disposal of human waste products, such as urine, and a receptacle which can be used by the bedridden or in situations where sanitation facilities are not readily available.
For those who enjoy the outdoors, one problem which must be dealt with is finding a sanitation facility for urinating. There have been a number of devices intended to meet this need but those devices have been messy and difficult to use, difficult to carry, or difficult to store once used. With the increasing urgency of our need for public sanitation due to the HIV epidemic and similar diseases, it has become more important to provide such devices and to dispose of waste in a sanitary manner. A related problem arises with travelers and others who have emergency needs, but who cannot locate suitable facilities.
Analogously, sanitary collection of waste products for the bedridden has been difficult or painful. A bedridden patient who does not desire the discomfort of a catheter has been forced to contend with a potentially messy bedpan. The present invention addresses this need as well, thereby easing the burdens on a hospital's staff.